The new Dramatic island
by The.-.Neon
Summary: As thirty campers signed up to be on a reality show, they risked their humiliation for a million bucks. As campers gain new enemies and allies, they all begin to manipulate one another to make their way to the top. With triplets to deal with, Love triangles to cause drama, and jealousy over one another, what will the season cause to the campers. As it begins in 3...2...1...
1. Meet the campers

Chris's POV

Today's a big day for me because of my new reality T.V. show. This summer instead of watching teens sleep and eat; we will watch them humiliate themselves. There will be challenges where each camper undergoes the obstacles that is blocking them to gain invincibility for their team. Each week you will watch your favorite camper go home as they lose their chance in the million dollars. The last camper who stays on the island will win the money. Just sit in the living room, and watch campers fight for their lives, and humiliate each other.

no POV

"Welcome to the island where each camper will fight for their one million dollars. Why don't we start introducing our contestants?" said Chris. The white and medium sized yacht came to the dock and dropped off a brunette with braces. She wears a pair of black glasses and a pair of pink jeans with a green sweatshirt for her top. She walked off the yacht and waved at Chris with a surprised look.

" Wow, you are really short in real life," said Beth. Chris then looked backed at her and directed her to go to the other side of the dock. After about five seconds the yacht came back to drop off a new person. He wears a shirt that has a D on it with a pair of brown shorts. As he walked off the yacht, he quickly questioned Chris about the camp.

" Where's the hot tub at and the five star hotel," said then evilly laughed and told DJ that this is where we will have our reality T.V. show. Dj looked where confused and mumbled something as he walked towards Beth. Beth instantly walked towards DJ and waved at him. Dj waved back and quickly observe who the next contestant was.

" Jessica," said Chris as she walked onto the dock. Jessica was informed that the only reason she was picked for this show was her popularity. She won one season of America's Next Top Model, and many Olympic medals .As she walked up to Chris, Beth was dazzled with what she was wearing. A neon green crop top and dark blue short shorts. As she rolled her two neon pink suitcases, she waved at Chris and the paparazzi.

" Please to meet you Chris," said Jessica. Chris shook her hands and smiled at her. They then started talking about her achievements and goals. They finished talking after a Goth girl with teal hair walked off the yacht. Her name is Gwen and she looked pissed off at where she'll be spending her summer.

" Here, you got to be kidding me," said Gwen as Chris took out the contract that Gwen signed. She quickly grabbed them, ripped them up, and tossed it into the blue ocean. Chris then smiled and took out more copies of the contract.

" You can't do anything about these contracts. I have a lot of copies and a bunch of lawyers ," said Chris as he laughed evilly. Gwen then walked towards DJ and Beth and stared into space. After a minute a blonde girl with a blue headband walked off the yacht.

" I want everyone to welcome Lindsay," said Chris. Jessica immediately ran towards Lindsay so that they reunite. Chris quickly rolled his eyes and walked away from the reunion.

" I missed you Lindsay," said Jessica as they hugged each other for thirty seconds. Their reunion irritated Chris, so he pushed them into the water.

" Hey," screamed Lindsay as Jessica starts talking about her modeling career. Then out of nowhere, a yacht with punk music came to the dock. The guy with the green Mohawk and piercing walked onto the dock and walked towards Chris.

" I don't like surprises," said Duncan as Chris took out a pair of handcuffs.

" Did you get that at a toy store," said Jessica. Duncan looked surprised at what she said and mumbled something into her ear. Jessica then laughed and wrote something onto his hands. Duncan then smirked and walked away where greeted with Gwen. The next yacht came and a girl with a red crop top walked onto the dock.

" Move it loser,"said Heather as Beth tried to introduce herself. Then Heather pushed her and walked towards Lindsay and Jessica.

" Hello ," said Jessica as Heather shook hands and stood next to her. Duncan then walked over to Jessica and Heather and smirked at them.

" Meet you two by the campfire tonight," said Duncan in a flirtacious manner. He then smirked but Heather quickly called him pervert and walked away. Jessica on the other hands blushed and walked towards Gwen.

" What's up with you," said Gwen as Jessica stared into space. Lindsay then walked next to Jessica and shook her whole body.

" Snap out of it," said Lindsay. Jessica then stopped daydreaming and stood up straighter then before. Duncan then winked at Jessica as she smiles back. Lindsay then grabbed Jessica next to Duncan. Jessica looked confused by Lindsay's action and immediately ask her why she is doing this.

" What are you doing Lindsay," said Jessica as she stands next to Duncan. Lindsay ignored her but gave her a smile and looked at the next competitor. He wears his football helmet and carries around a basketball. Jessica then walks toward the new camper.

" I think you are holding the wrong ball," said Jessica as he threw her a basketball. She caught it and threw it back to him. Wilson caught it and smirked back at her but Jessica showed no interest and quickly walked back to Lindsay.

" I want everyone to meet Wilson, an athlete and a football player." said Chris . Jessica then stared at Duncan while Lindsay waved to the girl that walked off the yacht.

" Kiara," said Chris as Lindsay and Jessica ran over to her and made a huge group hug. Chris rolls his eyes once again and walks away. The three girls hugged each other and quickly screamed. Jessica laughed and walked back to Duncan.

" Who's she sunshine," said Duncan as Jessica blushed and quickly explained. Beth quickly walked over and waved at Kiara but she ignored her and dropped a piece of paper. Beth read it and quickly got mad at what it said.

" Don't get in my way loser so here's my autograph."

" She's my friend that I haven't seen in five years," said Jessica as she blushed and stared at him. The yacht that approached the dock had a guy with a cowboy hat partying. His name is Geoff and he loves to party.

" Geoff," said Chris as Geoff walked towards the other counter.

" You can't make me stay here Chris," yelled Heather as Duncan smirked and prepared to say something.

" Looks like someone didn't have their double mocha macchiato," said Duncan as Heather's rage increases. She quickly marched towards him and kicked him in the crotch. Jessica laughed and helped Duncan get up as he leans against her.

The next yacht came and dropped off two girls twinning. Both of them walked onto the dock and screamed at Chris.

" Katie and Sadie," said Chris as he rolls his eyes. They both hugged each other and screamed louder. As they walk to the other side of the dock to greet the campers, a guy named Tyler rolled on the water from his attempt on water skiing. As he lands in the pile of suitcase the huge wave of water splashed onto Heather.

" Ughhh, " she screamed as she picks up Tyler and throws him into the ocean. Everyone then looked at the girl who stepped onto the dock. " Bridgette," says Chris as she greeted everyone and waved to the Kiara and Jessica. She carries her surfboard and a huge suitcase. Duncan laughed and said ," This isn't Malibu sunshine.".

" I thought we were going to stay at beach houses," she said as she gasped at the beaches at camp wawanakwa. She then greeted everyone while Heather's anger increases.

" We all had enough of this surf girl , can we get on with the freaking show," she yelled as everyone became silent. The next yacht didn't come until five minutes later so during the five minutes everyone greeted each other.

" I want all of you guys to meet the triplets," Chris said. The three girls walked off the yacht and walked towards Chris. The three twins all wore the same thing but each had their different and distinct trait. Everyone looked at the three twins and tried to recognize who is who.

" Wow, triplets are going to cause drama," said Jessica as Duncan smirked and laughed. Jessica's anger increases so she tones it down by squeezing his hand like a stress ball. They both spent five minutes squeezing each other's hand until Jessica cried out with a " OW,".

" Hi, my name is Kacey," she said as Beth smiled and greeted back. She is the only camper that greeted Beth by introducing herself. Macy quickly pushed Beth towards the ground and called her a loser.

" Stop that Macy, you're the worst sister ever," said Kacey as she glares back. Macy then called Lacey to come over. Lacey hated her life because she was basically a servant towards Macy. " Now tell Kacey to go away because she's too ugly to be with me," said Macy

Lacey was too scared so she just pretended to fall. Macy then face-palmed herself and moved towards Heather and Lindsay. They all began talking about the competition and Heather quickly became friends with Macy. Kacey then helped Beth and walked towards the other campers.

As the next yacht came, a guy with a football helmet and a football walked on and smiled at Jessica. Jessica blushed and fell onto Duncan's hand. Lindsay freaked out and started punching Duncan.

" What's your problem," demanded Duncan as glared at Lindsay. Lindsay then walked away and glared at Tyler.

" This is Johan," said Chris as he picks up his football he dropped. He then walks towards Jessica and introduced himself. Jessica was speechless and quickly gave Johan a big hug. Gwen walked over to Duncan and asked what happened.

" Some psycho killer with a chain terrified her," said Duncan as Gwen got excited.

" You watch that too," said Gwen as they began their talk on scary movies. Jessica then squeezes Duncan's hand again for the weird response but Duncan squeezed way to hard. She then fainted from the squeezing. Out of nowhere, a guy named Owen walked onto the dock and laughed at everyone. He greeted every single person and after he greeted his last competitor, Beth, he farted. Everyone then moved towards Chris as Owen stands on the other side by himself and the fainted Jessica.

As she woke up from her mini sleep, Jessica smelled the fact that Owen farted and quickly barfed.

" This isn't my day," Jessica said as she walked over to join her friends with a sigh. The next yacht came and dropped off Eva.

" I lift a lot and finished my anger-issue class," she said in a angry way. Most of the guys then became disgusted by her because of her smelly body and how she keeps lifting weights. A guy named Cody walked onto the dock and greeted everyone. "Codester," Chris says as Cody tried to flirt with Eva.

" Drop dead," said Eva as she drops her bag of weights. Everyone's eyes gets bigger and quickly walk away from Eva.

" What are you looking at," she says as she kicks Duncan in the crotch. Jessica died laughing but then Duncan stood up and said," Not funny,". Jessica then rolled her eyes and immediately help Duncan stand right.

" Our next guess is mr. know it all, Noah," announced Chris as Noah walked towards Duncan and asked a question. " Are those real piercing," he said as Duncan laughed and pulled Noah towards his mouth.

" Yea their real , do you want one mr. nerd," he said as he laughs and quickly lets go. Noah then inform Chris about his deadly allergic reaction and quickly joining the other competitor until Justin walked onto the dock.

" Just- sexy," said Jessica as her body falls onto Lindsay making her collapse into the water. Lindsay then screamed and jumped back onto the dock. Lindsay then pushed Jessica into the water. After Jessica's faint, the rest of the girls began to stare at him and also fainted on top of Jessica. The triplets then all stood up and started hugging Justin. As they all hugged him he quickly freaked out and ran towards Owen.

" Hi Justin are those jeans old because they look old," he said as he laughs and waved at the triplets. Macy quickly pushed Kacey towards Owen and walked away.

" Let go of me Owen," said Kacey as she sighs and walks next to Justin and apologizes. Justin then smiles and hugs her. Macy saw the hug and it pissed her off. Macy walked towards Heather to talk about the competition again.

" Bring it on," said Jessica as she pulled Lindsay's shoe back into the water. Chris then screamed stop and quickly welcomed Courtney.

" Hello fellow competitors, I'm Courtney and I'm going to win." Duncan then smirked at her and Jessica threw Lindsay's shoe at his face.

" What you do that for princess," said Duncan as he walked towards Courtney. Courtney quickly freaked out when she saw Duncan because of his hair and piercing.

" Get away from the CIT," said Courtney as she walked to the other campers. She then greeted Lacey and they began to talk about their lives. After their talk Lacey and Courtney became friends and hugged each other.

" Not every camper likes your appearance said Jessica as she walked towards Courtney. Jessica interrupted the hug but introduced herself to Lacey and Courtney.

The next camper was Harold aka class nerd. Duncan laughed and quickly bullied him by picking him up and dumping him into the water. Jessica quickly came and rescued Harold and asked, " are you all right?" Harold smiled and nodded. Courtney smiled and high-fived Jessica and they quickly become friends.

" Our next guest is Trent," said Chris as he smiles at everyone and walks toward Gwen. Gwen looked at him weirdly but after their short awkwardness, they began to talk and laugh at each other. Heather and Macy smiled evilly. Macy walked up to Trent and kissed him. Gwen gets pissed off and walks away towards Duncan. After that Macy walked back to Heather and high-fived.

As Leshawna walked off the yacht she began to make many noises and yelled at many of the campers, Harold quickly went up to her and began a fight.

" Your really big and noisy," he said a Leshawna gets in a physical fight with him. This lasted for two minutes until the campers separated them. As Harold seperated from Leshawna he quickly blushed and enjoyed the big fight he had with Leshawna.

" Hey boo give me some sugar," Leshawna said as she hugs DJ and Macy. After that Ezekiel walked off the boat and waved at Chris. Chris then gave him advice since he was home-schooled. " Just don't piss anyone off and you will win the million, got that?" Chris whispered as Ezekiel nodded.

Our last camper is Izzy. She went psycho and quickly fell onto the tip of the dock. Courtney freaked out and quickly helped her up. As for Izzy, she quickly regained her conscience. Everyone started to freak out about her actions but as for Owen he blushed and looked at Izzy for the entire time she arrived.

" Now let's all take some photos so stand on that end of the dock," yelled Chris and quickly took some photos. Sadly , the dock broke in half due to weight of all the campers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," everyone screamed.


	2. You have to jump Owen

" Now get dry and meet me at the cabins in an hour and don't claim the cabins or unpack," said Chris as he points towards the cabins and sails off in his boat. As each camper gets up from the water, they all noticed the confession bathroom. Leshawna points to the confession bathroom and walks right in. Some waited in line for the confession while the others gone towards the cabins.

**Confession**

**Gwen: So far, this sucks and I really want to go home**

**Lindsay: where's the camera-man, I don't get what this is**

**Jessica: Hi, I'm Jessica and I hate most of the guys (Starts drawing on the lens with her lipstick)**

**Owen: Hi guys, I have a secret (starts farting)**

**Heather: Macy is one of the toughest competitors and I need her gone**

After the long hour, all the campers stood in between the two cabins and wait for Chris's arrival. As he arrives, he takes out two scrolls and puts it down onto the ground.

"Now before we claim beds, let me divide you guys into two teams. " explained Chris as he smiles evilly and prepares to talk. The campers then listened to Chris's words and waited for the divide. Chris then starts pointing to each of the campers belonging on the killer bass's team.

"Bridgette, Courtney , DJ, Duncan, Jessica, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Wilson, Kiara, Derek, Harold, Katie, Satie and Tyler, you guys from now on will be known as Killer Bass." said Chris. When Jessica heard who her team was, she was disappointed because of her friend Lindsay and her crush Johan. She looked at Lindsay and walked towards Kiara.

" The rest of you, Beth, Cody, Gwen, Macy, Lacy, Kacey, Heather, Izzy, Johan, Justin, Leshawna ,Lindsay, Noah, Owen, and Trent will be known as team Gophers. Lindsay screamed and quickly walked towards Heather and Macy.

**Confession**

**Jessica: Thanks Chris, I will surely like my team.**

**Heather: I need an alliance and fast so Macy will be the first one out**

**Kacey: I need Macy to be gone**

"Meet me at the top of the mountain in an hour," demanded Chris as the campers went into the cabins. At the killer bass's cabin, Jessica and Kiara fought over a bed. They were screaming at each other and it resulted into a physical fight. It lasted fifteen minutes and the girls on the Killer Bass's had to separate them.

" I hate you Kiara, you backstabbing ******," said Jessica as she gets dragged by Courtney. Kiara then threw a pillow at Jessica but it accidently hit Courtney. Courtney stopped dragging Jessica and quickly jumped Kiara, which then led to another physical fight. This time Bridgette and Katie separated them and demanded them not to fight.

**Confession**

**Jessica : the only reason why I fought with Kiara was because she was so cocky and claimed my bed when she accidently kicked my suitcase.**

**Kiara: Ughh, I hate Jessica so much and she deserves payback for what she did to me at first**

**Courtney: Kiara you are going down and I will make sure of it**

At the guy's side, it was completely different. They all agreed on where they will sleep. They all quickly unpacked and started to walk up the mountain since there was only thirty minutes left. Duncan quickly ran out and went into the girl's side, and found Jessica changing into a sports bra and a pair of spandex. Jessica noticed Duncan and quickly ran out to walk with him.

At the Gopher's cabin, the girls fight for their beds and kill bugs. Lindsay freaked out and screamed out loud. Duncan ran in and threw an axe at the big brown cockroach. Lindsay ran outside and hugged Jessica, while Gwen gave Duncan a hug for shutting up Lindsay.

" Oh look , delinquent and goth chick are actually together," said Heather as she laughs and walks out. Kacey then ran in and poured water onto Macy. Lacey laughed and quickly ran out while Macy and Kacey wrestled for five long minutes.

On the guy's side, everyone unpacked and was about to walk out until Owen closed the door and released a stink bomb.

**Confession**

**Johan: Gross but I think I can release something worse. ( starts farting)**

**Justin: My nose is ruined no more nose modeling**

At the top of the mountain, the two teams wait for Chris's arrival. After a quick wait, Chris arrives and starts to explain our challenge. Most of the campers freaked out when Chris says," your challenge today is to jump down into the shark infested water and land in the red zone." Some campers were excited while the others freaked out.

" So, does anyone want to go first," said Bridgette as she sighs and walk towards the cliff. As she took a deep breath and looked at her teammates, cheering her on, she looked down the cliff. Jessica slapped Duncan because of his booing while Eva told her to jump. Bridgette took her jump and landed in the red zone. Everyone cheered and Jessica walked towards the cliff.

" It's alright Jessica, it wasn't that bad," said Bridgette as she tried to pep talk Jessica. Then Duncan started pep talking her by telling her it's like the drop tower. Jessica finally took her deep breath and jumped. While she jumped, she also screamed and landed in the red zone. The paparazzi took photos of her jump and quickly left.

Eva was the next person and she was the fastest. One of the toughest members of the Killer Bass just jumped without any hesitation. As Eva lands in the yellow zone where the sharks are, she quickly punched the sharks and swam onto the beach to join her teammates.

" Good job Eva," said Jessica as she tries to give her a hug but Eva growled and walked away. Jessica then growled back and walked away. Once Derek landed into the red zone, he caused a huge tidal wave to hit the shore. Bridgette and Jessica were wet and glared at Derek.

At the top of the mountain, Duncan was the next person to jump. He acted like it was nothing and jumped. When he landed in the red zone, everyone on his team clapped and screamed. As he gets picked up by a boat he smirks at Jessica and she blushes.

Kiara on the other hand refused to jump so; she was the first competitor to wear a chicken hat and rode the escalator down. Chris laughed evilly when he made the chickens wear a hat. Courtney was up next and refused to jump. She ended up wearing a hat and rode the escalator. DJ was next and he walked towards the cliff.

" I can't do it," says DJ as he glances at the shark infested water and walks to Chris to claim his chicken hat. Chris made chicken sounds at DJ and laughed while he rode the escalator down. Geoff was the next to jump, so he quickly ran up to it. As he jumped he screamed out, " party boy ahhhhh."

Ezekiel walked up to the cliff and sneezed. After his sneeze, he got blown away by his sneeze and fell down the cliff. He hits a tree, which then ricochets him and lands in the safe zone. " I must be lucky ," he says as he waits for a boat to pick him up.

Katie and Satie ran up to the cliff and started telling everyone about their skydiving trip. As they both held each other's hand, they both jumped and screamed," Eeeee." As they, both land in the land in the safe zone Harold walks up to the cliff.

" At this other camp they taught me some kung fu skills and it would be useful for jumping a cliff," said Harold as he stalled for five minutes. After his long talk Wilson and Tyler pushed him and all three of them jumped down. All three of them hits the trees and lands in the yellow zone. As the sharks tried to attack them, Eva threw a big rock at them from the beach.

**Confession**

**Eva: I hate my team because they are all useless! (Punches the camera)**

**Jessica: I hope Kiara and Eva go home**

**Katie + Satie: We did it, Eeeeeee**

Now the Screaming Gophers are up. Johan was the first to jump and as he hesitated, Jessica screamed," You can do it," which then helps him gain more confidence. As he lands in the red zone and is picks up by a boat, he quickly hoped off and gave Jessica a peck on the cheeks.

" You deserve this," he said as he keeps pecking her cheek while she blushes. Jessica hugged him, kissed him on the lips, and walked away. Johan loved it and watched her walk away from him. As Lindsay lands in the red zone she smiled at Jessica.

" Im not doing it ," says Heather as Leshawna starts to talk back. Leshwana then said," Yes you are and you are not making us lose because ms. ugly face can't stand to get her hair wet," she screamed as she carries Heather and dumps her into the water.

" You son of a *****, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS LESHAWNA," Said Heather as she awaits for her boat to pick her up. Leshawna then jumped and once she landed, a huge wave splashed Heather. Heather was then even madder and they fought physically for five minutes.

" Loud ugly butt face ," said Heather as she punches her mouth. Leshawna then punched back and then Chef came and stopped them from fighting. "Snap out of it now or I'll make some skunk stew," he said as he laughs evilly.

" Let's get this over with ," said Gwen as she jumps down and lands in the red zone. Once she landed in the red zone, she quickly glanced at Duncan and looked at Trent. Her whole team clapped for her and then Trent jumped down. The both of them then started to laugh.

" We did it," said Trent as he hugs her and both gets picked up by the ship. As for Justin, he landed in the yellow zone. Sharks came, tried to attack him, and failed when he smiled. The sharks fell in love and carried him to the beach , which then surprised his team. Kacey then rage and jump down.

" Back off he's mine," said Kacey as she lands in the yellow zone and punches the shark. Even after the shark passed out, she continued to wrestle. Once she swam to the beach, Justin smirked at her and gave her a big hug.

**Confession**

**Kacey : No more Ms. nice girl, Macy will pay and so will Lacy**

**Macy: What just happen, Justin is mine**

**Justin: I'll just manipulate her so I'll dump her once I'm in the final three**

Macy quickly jumped down and landed in the yellow zone. She then quickly swam to the beach and slapped Kacey. They both fought and pulled each other's hair. Macy then ran up to Justin and kissed him for thirty seconds. Kacey got pissed so she quickly kissed Justin for thirty seconds. Macy then growled and tackled her.

" I can't do it Chris," said Lacey as she took her chicken hat and rode the escalator. Cody was the next person to jump and so he did. Once he landed in the yellow zone, he got bitten by a an injured shark. He then passed out and got rescued by chef.

Beth and Lindsay both walked up to the cliff together. Beth freaked out but Lindsay pepped talked her into jumping down with her. As they counted to three, the two of them then grabbed each other's hand and jumped. As they landed in the red zone both of them hugged each other and screamed.

Izzy was the next to jump, so she sprints up and jumps. Screaming and laughing at the same time she fell was easy for her and as she landed in the red zone, she asked to do it again. Noah couldn't jump so he grabbed a chicken hat rode the escalator.

As Owen stand at the end of the cliff, he wonders if he should jump or not. Chris informed him that if he jumps his team will win but he doesn't jump, the team will lose.

**Confession**

**Geoff: Come on fat boy don't jump**

**Gwen: I thought if he jumped he would die**

**Kacey + Justin: Bye Mace, Justin is taken by me ( starts making out )**

**Justin: As if I like Kacey, she will lead me to the grand prize**

" I can do this, I can do this," repeated Owen as he jumps and lands in the red zone. Chris then announced that the Screaming Gophers will have the advantage for the second part of the challenge. Once all the campers stood on the beach, Chris came and gave the Gophers a wagon to carry the crates on the beach.

" Bring the crates to the cabins and build a hot tub: first one done and best quality will win tonight's challenge," said Chris as the teams started to run to the crates. Kiara and Jessica then argued about who can get more boys to like them so they fought each other physically for five minutes. Courtney then screamed at them and told them to move the crates.

" Wilson , Derek, can you guys come here," said Jessica and Kiara. Once they came, Kiara grabbed Derek while Jessica grabbed Wilson. They then started making out for five minutes intensely. Duncan saw their make out session and freaked out , while Courtney ran up to them and screamed. They finally stopped kissing and went to grab the crates.

**Confession**

**Wilson: Jessica (starts blushing)**

**Derek: Kiara my princess (starts blushing)**

**Jessica + Kiara: I kissed better (starts fighting)**

**Duncan: what the hell did I see?**

**Courtney: I'm on a team full of losers**

"Move people move," demanded Heather as she carried the crates to the wagon. As the Gophers started pushing the wagons that is full of all their crates, the Killer Bass is lacking behind. Everyone on the Gophers laughed and screamed when they pass the Killer Bass.

" Move it people, we can't lose," said Courtney as Katie and Satie walked up to her. They asked to use the bathroom and Courtney let them. As they dropped the boxes they both ran to the bush. Tyler then pulled the crates with his teeth and Courtney faced-palmed.

" You don't need to use your teeth," said Geoff as he laughs and Tyler stops. Tyler starts lifting the crates but as for Eva, she starts carrying three. As Katie and Satie returns to carry the crates, Eva and Courtney then realize that their butts are red.

" It's really itchy ," said Satie as Katie starts scratching their butts. Duncan and Jessica laughed at them as they both walk together to the cabins. Courtney then screamed as a mosquito bit her in the eyes. As the Killer Bass reaches the cabins, the Gophers are almost done building their hot tub. The gophers started to sing in unison while everyone on the Killer Bass sighed. Courtney's eyes started to become pink and infected, so her team started to stop building as they stared at her. Duncan laughed and Kiara freaked out that she passed out.

" Where is Katie and Satie," said Courtney as she continue to build the hot tub. Eva answered her question with," scratching their butts." Courtney raged and destroyed the hot tub. Leshawna, Macy and Heather laughed and called them losers. Kiara then jumped Macy for calling them losers. The fight lasted for five minutes because of the hair tugging.

" Get off me," said Macy as she puller Kiara's hair tighter. The fight lasted until Chris arrived at the cabins. He announced that times up and stop everyone from building their tubs. As Chris inspect the Gopher's tub he noticed that it's finished and it looks really good. As for the Killer Bass's tub is covered with duct tape and it broke once Chris touched it.

"Well, the winner is the Gophers, and they will have their hot tub party," announced Chris as he explains that tonight will be a double elimination. Out of nowhere, Katie and Satie ran out and screamed, "Did we win." Everyone sighed and went to the cafeteria while Eva screamed," No," to them.

**Confession**

**Kiara : At least we know who deserves to be voted out**

**Jessica: Bye Bye Kiara**

**Katie and Satie : EEEEEEEEEEE**

At the cafeteria, the Killer Bass had a team discussion on who should go home. Courtney told everyone that Duncan should go home while Duncan explain to everyone that Courtney's doing made the team lose. This debate started to go on and while the Gophers laughed at the Bass.

" How does it feel to lose, Killer Bass ," said Heather as she laughed. Kiara then went up to her and punched her. This lead to a huge fight until Chef threw a knife at the wall.

" Shut it and eat my junk," he demanded as Geoff as for takeout food. Chris laughed at Geoff and Cheff threw another knife to make Geoff shut up. Courtney's eye is infected and it caused many campers to barf on their food.

" I knew it, boys are better than girls," shouted Ezekiel as all the girls went up to him and beat him up. Chris announced that the Killer Bass will be going to the campfire tonight.

**Confession**

**Eva: That puny little stick called us weakling ughhhh**

**Katie and Satie : we hate Ezekiel , team ANTI-EZEKIEL EEEEEEE**

**Duncan : Sucks to be Ezekiel**

At the campfire, Chris explained the voting process. Each camper will have five minutes in the confessional booth and write the camper's name on the ballet. The person with the most ballets will be eliminated. The campers that are safe will get a marshmallow and move onto next week's challenge.

" Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Jessica, Geoff, Wilson, Derek, Harold and Tyler." said Chris as he threw the marshmallows at them. He also explain that the campers he threw marshmallows to , are campers with no votes against them.

" Eva, Kiara and Katie, here's your marshmallow," said Chris as he threw more marshmallows. Three campers are left while there is only one marshmallow. Kiara then went to the booth and opened the voting box that contains all the ballets. She noticed two people voted her off and she quickly raged.

**Confession**

**Kiara: Who voted for me ( screams )**

" Courtney, you destroyed your tub when you were raging , Satie, getting your butt itchy and not helping your team , Ezekiel , calling girls weaklings, so the final marshmallow goes to… Courtney," said Chris as he threw it to her. Satie started crying which then made Katie cry.

" I'll miss you," said Katie as she ran towards the dock to grab Satie's hand. Both of them continued to say," I miss you even more," while Ezekiel walked on to the dock of shame. As Satie's boat left, Katie cried and Bridgette cheered her up.

When the Killer Bass's team walked to their cabins they realized the other team had a party going on. Katie kept crying while the Gophers laughed at them.

" Good bye losers," said Heather and Macy

**Confession**

**Katie: I miss you Satie ( keeps crying)**

**Jessica: I hate Kiara**

**Kiara : I know that Jessica voted me off but who else did**

Jessica then walked to the bathroom where she ran into Wilson. As they continued to talk, Wilson asked Jessica if she wanted to walk with him on the beach. Jessica said," Sure, I'll love too," but Duncan and Johan saw. As the two campers walked on the beach, Duncan glared at Wilson while Johan dropped his flower on the ground.


End file.
